brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon
Leon is a Brawler who can turn invisible for a short time when using his Super. He has medium health and high damage output at a close range. As his blades travel, their damage is reduced. Leon has the fastest movement speed as well. His first Star Power, Smoke Trails, gives him a speed increase for the duration of his Super, and his second Star Power, Invisiheal, heals him 1000 health per second for the duration of his Super. Attack: Spinner Blades Leon fires 4 long-range blades in quick succession. The damage dealt depends on how far they travel before hitting their targets. Targets close to Leon take the most damage. Targets at a distance take far less damage, making his attack deal the least amount of damage in the game at far range. Super: Smoke Bomb Leon turns himself invisible for 6 seconds, allowing him to either retreat or ambush an enemy. Enemy Brawlers will only be able to see him if they are within 4 tiles of him. Picking up Gem Grab Gems or Showdown Power Cubes or taking damage will make him visible for a split second. Holding the ball in Brawl Ball or the present in Present Plunder while invisible will make him visible too. Jessie's turret and Penny's cannon can detect Leon if he is in range and will start attacking. Nita's bear cannot locate him while invisible, but Tara's Healing Shade can detect Leon if he is invisible. If Leon attacks while invisible, he loses his invisibility. Star Powers Smoke Trails Leon's movement speed increases by 24% whenever his Super is active, allowing him to move much quicker while invisible. Invisiheal If Leon is missing health while using his Super, he gains 1000 health every second for 6 seconds, for a potential total of 6000 health. If he gets hit by an enemy brawler and does not attack, he will stay invisible and continue to gain 1000 health per second for the duration of his Super. Tips *Leon's fast movement speed can be good for running away from enemies, as it is generally faster than most other brawlers. *Leon can deal an incredible amount of damage if he hits all of the blades in his attack at a short range. Utilize walls and bushes to get as close as possible to enemy Brawlers and unleash a quick and deadly strike that has the potential to defeat all but the toughest of Brawlers. *With his Super, Leon can even more effectively ambush Brawlers. Use it wisely to rush Brawlers and catch them off-guard. *In Heist, Leon's Super can be used to sneak behind enemy lines to attack the safe on the other side of the map. *Leon can be used effectively in Bounty as well. His Super allows him to pick off opponents one by one, racking up huge amounts of stars for the team. *Leon's Super can prove ineffective when used near an opponent when they know your path. Using his Super when hiding in bushes can make your escape route increasingly unpredictable; by doing this, enemies can have a hard time finding him after firing at the now unoccupied bushes. *You can flash your Super as you walk into a bush to make your enemies think that you have gone invisible. This allows you to heal up in the bush whilst your enemies scan the arena, thereby wasting their ammunition. *Leon's blades have a deceptively long range and a spread that widens as they travel. Poke down your enemies and build up your Super before slipping into stealth to finish the job at close range. *Leon's attack can be concentrated or spread out by strafing left or right while attacking, similarly to Bo. This is particularly useful while checking bushes and for denying more area. However, unlike Bo, since Leon's blades shoot out much faster than Bo's arrows, there is less potential for this. *Conserving ammo is also particularly more important with Leon. His mediocre health paired with his relatively slow reload speed makes him vulnerable while in close range with an enemy Brawler who has managed to dodge/survive Leon's attacks. *Both of Leon's Star Powers are really useful for Brawl Ball, Smoke Trails can be used to snatch the ball quickly while enemies are unsuspecting of Leon's presence. Invisiheal can grant Leon an exceptional survivability boost which lets him soak much more damage from multiple enemies who are present at their goal. *Unlike most "assassins", Leon is used for eliminating one enemy at a time and does not have the potential for multikills. *In Showdown, Leon has two options for play styles, one is a Roamer and the other is a Third Party. Roamers (like Crow, Darryl, etc.) walk around the map searching for potential targets and pick off one by one. Third Parties (like Mortis, Crow) search for two people who are already engaged in combat and wait (preferably in a nearby bush) till one of the two is killed. Leon then finishes off the winning brawler and collects both power cube batches. *Leon's Smoke Trails grants him the second-fastest movement speed in the game for the duration of his Super, making him incredibly hard to hit. This is also useful for making quick getaways or to engage someone faster. *Leon's Invisiheal heals him for 1000 health every second for 6 seconds (unless you attack before the Super's duration ends, which is not recommended with this Star Power), which effectively gives him 6000 additional health. This is preferable over Smoke Trails in game modes like Gem Grab, Showdown, and Siege, where Leon might need to collect powerups/objectives while staying invisible and also healing if detected. *While using Leon's Invisiheal, try activating his Super right before an engagement. Waiting to attack once in close proximity while the enemy unloads their shots, healing for 1000 health per second, can give Leon the ammo and health advantage to win more close up battles. *In Present Plunder, you can easily sneak up behind the enemy team with your Super. Wait in a bush and while the enemy team is occupied with yours, run to their base and take the present. *Leon's invisibility can be used both offensively and defensively. When in a bad position use your Super sneak behind enemy lines to take out brawlers. However, if you are carrying a lot of gems or have a high bounty, you can also use your Invisibility to run away, making it hard for the opposition to attack you. Voice Lines History *5/12/18: **Leon was added to the game. *7/12/18: **Leon was changed to make him visible to enemy Brawlers that he is within 4 tiles of while using his Super. *29/01/19: **Leon's Super duration was reduced to 8 seconds (from 10). **His base damage was reduced from 500 to 460 (at close range). *27/02/19: **Leon's damage was decreased from 460 to 440 (at close range). **The number of blades required to charge his Super was increased to 9 (from 8) at close range. *15/04/19: **Leon's Super duration was reduced to 7 seconds (from 8 seconds). **He had his projectiles retextured. *31/7/19: **Leon's Star Power Invisiheal was added. *29/8/19: **Leon's Invisiheal healing was increased to 800 (from 600). *13/9/19: **The Shark Leon skin was added. *18/9/19: **Leon's Super now doesn't work against IKE turrets. *23/10/19: **Leon's Invisiheal healing was increased to 1000 (from 800) per second. **Leon's Smoke Bomb invisibility duration was decreased to 6 seconds (from 7 seconds). **He was given voice lines. *31/10/19: **The Werewolf Leon skin was added. *29/11/19: **The Sally Leon skin was added. It was featured as a Line Friends skin. *19/2/20: **Leon's main attack damage was increased to 178 (from 103) at max range. Skins ru:Леон